Meegee
Meegee is a Fakegee created when Weegee was cloned. He looks like Weegee mixed with Malleo. He is the most dangerous of all Fakegees. Meegee was created when someone decided to see what would happen when Weegee and Malleo got artificially merged. The result was Meegee. Meegee started running around like an idiot screaming about tacos (see quote above). Meegee stole the tacos (they were in Squidward's pocket), and ran for it. This was the day that starts the era known as ''The Meegee Era. ''Ever since The Meegee Era began, all Meegee yearned for in this world was tacos and mass murder and violence. That person's creation failed. After the Fakegee War, Meegee's inventor ended up feeling so guilty that he was forced to be locked up in an old, dirty insane asylum. Squeegee stole Meegee's tacos, and because of that, Meegee exploded in a ball of pure rage and hatred. So to this very day, Meegee is still on a violent rampage destroying entire cities looking for his precious tacos.... and revenge. The Mushroom Kingdom and Hyrule are doing their best to put an end to this monstrous beast forever and the possibility of the terrible clone destroying the very world as we know it...or the entire universe... A few years after The Meegee Era began, Meegee's one fragile egg-shelled brain cell began to shatter. He went into a very dangerous stage that scientists commonly refer to as "going cuckoo for cocoa puffs". Meegee tore off his clothes and started dancing the hula while singing "I'm a Little Teapot". Next, he tore at the ground and stuffed worms in his mouth. Then, he kept slapping himself in the face. Finally, poor Meegee happily banged his head against the ground repeatedly until he was bruised and his entire skull broke into smitherines. Then the dog catcher found Meegee and took him to the same asylum his inventor was taken to. Time passed, and Meegee suddenly found his inventor and killed him with King Harkinian's taco blaster. Sure, the taco blaster may shoot tacos, but when fallen into the wrong hands, it could destroy the world. After his inventor's taco-ey death, Meegee killed everyone else in the asylum except for himself, and made a run for it. Meegee was never seen again. So kids, and adults, be sure to lock your windows and doors every night before you go to bed... or else you may be next..... And NEVER, I repeat, NEVER, EVER, EVER mix Malleo with Weegee, because, you may end up with a result as disastrous and horrendous as Meegee. And this is a REAL, TRUE tale that I am telling you, dear readers. As much as I hate to admit it, it's true. Plus, nobody requested that a version of Malleo and Weegee merged should exist, we were, I hate to admit it, better off with normal Fakegees. In fact, this world would be perfect without any Fakegees at all. Meegee's I. Q. is below below average, if he has any intellegence at all. Below below average is Einstein compared to that of your average everyday Fakegee. And remember, if, by any chance, you happen to see Meegee, RUN! Meegee hid in a cave until The Fakegee War. He ran out with a Taco Blaster he stole from King Harkinian, but he was killed by Sqeegee. He respawned later. He is currently hiding in a bunker close to Possum City. Category:Guys Category:Clones Category:Pages with overlong quotes Category:Fakegees Category:Evil Category:Freaks Category:Maniacs Category:Respawnable Guys Category:Monsters Category:Weirdos Category:Guys who have money Category:Losers Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Villains Category:Stuff Category:Jerks Category:Killers Category:Hazards Category:Animals